Waiting
by Ravenclaw Daughter of Eris
Summary: The launch of Godspeed and it's aftermath from the eyes of someone left behind on Earth. Crappy summary, weird story, rated T because of paranoia problems.


**This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction. Basically, it's a really weird story I thought of while attempting to find the Fawful theme song (from Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story) on Itunes (and failing miserably). So… here's my attempt at writing a darker story than usual. **

**Waiting**

* * *

><p>It's the worst.<p>

Not knowing. Not knowing when the end is. Not knowing when we will be able to go back.

We all know how we can't leave. We all know how all the rich ones took off. We thought they would take us, their people, because politicians are supposed to put their people before themselves.

We were wrong.

We now knew that they never cared for us. That they didn't care if we died. They got shot off into space and left us waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting for something to happen.

* * *

><p>In my dreams I see them. My mom, with her dark hair and bright eyes, looking young and beautiful, like she was before she got cancer, my dad, with that one shirt he had on the day he left us. And my sister.<p>

My little sister who disappeared after we and other kids tried to sneak on the ship. I see her next to me, dark hair and bright eyes, like our mother.

Like me.

When we tried to get on, the guards caught us. We were captured, separated into groups and abandoned. We are trying to find each other. All of the groups are. My group met found two other groups (there were seven groups) and we are looking for another that we saw yesterday. But for now the day is done, and we are all waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting to find our friends.

* * *

><p>The others are doubtful.<p>

Doubtful that we will ever find the others.

But I'm not.

I hate it when they say those things. How we will never find the other kids, how we will end up just dying out here, how we can't do this or we can't do that, and I'm sick of it. I want to scream. I want to jump up and yell at them for thinking those things. But I can't. At least not now. Two more groups still missing. And we who are hopeful keep waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting for our prayers to be fulfilled.

* * *

><p>And now we begin our trek home.<p>

After finding the other two groups, and finding my sister, it's time to go home.

Except we don't have a home.

We haven't had a home since dad left because he hated us and didn't care that Mom was pregnant and that she couldn't get a job. We haven't had a home since the insurance company stopped helping us because to them we were just another small family to take money from and they didn't care that we lost our house. We haven't had a home since Mom died.

Because time is cruel like that and it takes the ones you love at the time you need them the most. It takes them away forever and doesn't give them back and doesn't care who it takes.

For us our home is wherever Mom is. Except Mom isn't anywhere because she's gone. We have nowhere to go because our other family either lives too far away or they hate us like Dad hated us. No one else will take us in because lots of people have their own families and because no one wants to have to take care of a fourteen-year-old girl and her nine-year old sister and because no one can afford having two extra mouths to feed. So while the other kids go back to their parents and siblings, we are left waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting to find a home.

* * *

><p>Two Years Later<p>

"_Two years ago we were left back on the dying Earth to die by those who didn't care about us. We, the children, tried to go as well, but they wouldn't let us. Now, we will show them the true power of the generation they left to die."_

_The crowd, almost all of them children, cheer for our new leader, a young man, a little older than me. We began to rebuild, learning from the mistakes of others in the past. We made a new society, where everything is better, newer, and more environmentally friendly. And when an escape pod came with a politician trying to persuade us to come to their world, I went up, recognized him as the freak who wouldn't let us on the ship, and punched him across the face. We sent him right back to wherever he came from with a simple message:_

_No. Way. In. Hell._

I hope they're happy.

I hope they're happy in their perfect little world.

Because no matter what, we will always be better.

We, the once dying generation, have stopped waiting.

Waiting.

We stopped waiting for the day that would never come when they came back and let us go with them.

* * *

><p>They got shot off into space and left us waiting.<p>

_Waiting._

_Waiting for something to happen._

* * *

><p><strong>And TA-DA! One of the darkest fics I've ever written is complete. How is it? Good? Bad? Weird? Please Review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated.<strong>


End file.
